I'm Not The Villan
by FlashBack823
Summary: Zane Ro'Meave, the pony-loving, cupcake-eating, cinnamon roll we all know and love. He's pretty happy where he is. He's got Aph, his brother, and he's got PinkieCake! But as most things in his life, it's gotta go down in a torrent of flames. Now he doesn't know where he is, confused, armed for the brand new unforgiving world only with his amazing intellect, and a broadsword.
1. Intro

***Hey peeps! Our names are Asuna and Claire! This is our first co lab book so be ready for the ride!***

Hey people, my name is Zane Ro'Meave, and I have one question, "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!?" Seriously! First I lose an eye to a snow ball, then my voice is murdered by Katelyn, I lose my best friend to Aaron, I have to live with my brother and his annoying boyfriend (I swear, they _have_ to be dating), and now this.

I'm stuck in a mid evil, dangerous, and unpredictable dimension where all of my friends think I'm a psychopathic murderer! What's even worse though, is who I'm here with.

Let me tell you how my life went to hell.


	2. Chapter 1: Zane

"Zane!" I squeaked and ducked behind the couch. I could hear Laurance pound down the stairs. He had gotten madder than I had expected. I had pranked him, replacing all his Attack on Titan and other gory anime posters with Lalaloopsy posters I had found for a couple bucks on the internet. And took a picture of his room and posted it on my popular Instagram account.

I took quiet breaths as Laurance reached the living room. I thanked Irene I was small enough to fit between the couch and the wall. It was a bit cramped none the less. "Zane where are you!? Come out One-Eye and I'll be easy on you!"

 _Bullshit_ I spat in my head. He never goes easy. I usually had to hide out until Garroth got home for Laurance to calm down enough so that I would get out unharmed and even then, it sometimes took Garroth holding him back. I mean, the man acts like I murdered his family every time I mess with him. Talk about overreaction. Laurance pounded around throughout the house, slamming doors, knocking down a chair, and making a total mess of the place. I sat in my little spot, drenched in sweat, fearing for my life. I knew from experience to not mess with Laurance in his "other form" and by the sound of the footsteps he was currently in that form.

I was screwed the second I sneezed. I froze and mentally cursed out the dust bunny that had gotten in my nose. I heard Laurance laugh with delight and approach the living room again. I dashed out from behind the couch and bolted for the kitchen.

I slammed right into Laurance who grabbed my collar, "Just the guy I wanted to see." I took a step back.

"Now Laurance, let's calm down. It was just a little joke, okay? Just a joke!" I made strange sounds as he tightened his grip on my shirt. Then, he took a deep breath. He shifted back into his original form but still held me where I was.

"Well it wasn't very funny, now was it? The posters would have been fine but, no~" He drew out the last word, "You had to go and post about it."

I took in a sharp breath and yanked myself out of his grasp. I thanked Irene he had calmed down this quickly, "Sorry, okay? I won't do it again. I'll help take down the posters. Any idea who I can give them to? I don't want them anymore." Laurance took another deep breath and shook his head.

"I don't know. Give them to Jeffery I guess. Sorry about the outburst, I kinda just exploded," He held out a hand. I shook it gladly. I hated getting in fights with my "friends" it made things awkward and I wasn't the best with awkward.

At that very moment Garroth burst in, "Zane oh my Irene!" We turned towards him. He was showing us the picture I had posted, "This," Garroth actually had tears in his eyes, "Is your best prank yet!" I smirked as laughter started to bubble in my chest. At the same moment, Garroth and I burst out laughing, leaning on one another for support. Laurance giggled a little to himself.

"They're still up if you wanna-" Laurance started to speak but Garroth was way ahead of him. He rushed upstairs. I could hear him laughing. I went to the kitchen to fix myself something to eat when Aphmau texted me.

 ***text = Zane,** _text_ **= Aphmau***

 _hey Zane_

 **Hello, Aphmau. What's up?**

 _can u come over Lucinda said she has a new spell she wants to show us_

 _ **No problem, want me to bring my brother and his boyfriend?**_

 _There not dating. Be nice_

 _ *****_ **They're**

 **And, yes they are. They act like they've been married for decades.**

 _Jerk. And thats because they have know each other 4 that long_

 ***That's**

 ***Known**

 _You know what? Just, see you ltr._

 ***Later**

 **And, bye.**

I smirked as I put my phone away. I walked out of the kitchen, snack forgotten, and went upstairs. Laurance and Garroth were sitting on Laurance's bed, talking.

"Hey guys, Aph wants us over to see a new spell Lucinda's been working on," I spoke. They jumped and Laurance quickly nodded.

Garroth shook his head, "Sorry, I got work to do. Maybe later."

Laurance on the other hand, gave me thumbs-up, "Alright, no problem One-Eye. Be ready in a sec. Wait for me downstairs."

So I did. I just sat on the couch, on my phone. I was replying to comments on the YouTube video that had been posted about me and cats. I still can't believe that went viral. I looked up at a creak on the stairs. Laurance was in his spring coat and had his shoes on. Laurance had also done something with his hair.

"Let's go," I stood and opened the door. I followed the other boy as we headed to Aphmau and Aaron's house. We opened he door to find Aphmau and Aaron on the floor with Dante, Travis, Lucinda, and Katelyn.

As soon as we walked in, Aphmau dashed towards me, squeezing me in one of her famous bear hugs.

"Ahhhhhh! Zane! Im glad you came!" She yelled looking as enthusiastic as ever. I gave her one of my small smiles, obviously hidden by my mask, but the crinkles near my eyes gave it away.

"Hey, Aph," I replied hugging her - because that's what BEST FRIENDS do! I'm looking at you Gene. She let go of me to beam at Laurence.

"Hey Laurence! I see Zane told you about this. To be honest I was expecting him to not even tell you guys and come over here himself."

"Hey!" I opposed crossing my arms and grumbling slightly at the knowing smirk she gave me.

"Speaking of which, where is Garroth?"

"Oh, he couldn't come. Said he was 'busy with work' or something, so he's staying home," Little Laurence replied, pointing a thumb back at our house's direction.

"Ah, I see. Well, why don't you guys make yourself comfortable, I'm sure you guys want front row seats to Lucinda's new spell." I chuckled and looked around Lucinda's living room where everyone was situated. Lucinda was getting some sort of potion prepared while Travis tried (and failed miserably) to help. Aphmau walked back to Aaron and Katelyn while Dante looked patiently outside for someone, probably his brother seeing as he wasn't around, not that I'm complaining.

When the potion was ready, Lucinda passed Dante the bottle, "Drink a little of this, it will protect you from the effects of this spell." The bottle was passed around until Aphmau fumbled with it. The whole room gasped as it splashed right onto Laurance's lap.

"Aphmau!" he complained. The potion had turned his pants a shade lighter than before. Maybe there was bleach in there. Glad I didn't drink it then.

"Okay," Lucinda clapped her hands, "Only Zane and Laurance haven't taken the potion so would you please move back? It should be fine."

We nodded and I scooted behind Aphmau, and Laurance sat next to me. He smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow. Was he attempting to perform social interactions?

I gave a small attemt of a smile from under my mask. Laurance's smile got three times bigger.

"Alright! So this is what my spell is supposed to do," Lucinda interrupted, "This is a teleportation spell. I can think of a place, zap up the object, and transport it there. Haven't tested it on a living thing yet, that's why I took precautions."

Lucinda placed a book on the floor and got out her wand. She started doing a short chant and a white must quickly gathered around the book.

Suddenly there was a huge crash outside and Lucinda jumped. The wand stopped pointing at the book and the last thing I saw as mist blocked my vision, was my friends terrified faces.


	3. Chapter 2: Zane

The mist blocked out my vision until all I saw was white. I felt almost sick. My stomach churned and I felt weightless.

 _What the nether is going on!?_ I panicked in my head. Then, as suddenly as it started the feeling stopped. The world stopped swirling and I could see. I was on my feet. I stood on a floor of stars in a midnight blue galaxies. I looked around.

"Where am I?" My voice echoed. A hand rested on my shoulder and I calmly turned my head. A woman stood behind me. She had dark violet hair that blew in a nonexistent breeze. She wore a silver cloak that covered the rest of her body. A mantle of silver leaves rested on her brow.

"Lady Irene," I gasped. She smiled as I turned around.

"Hello, Zane. Do you know what's happening?" She asked. I shook my head, "Fate is not often your friend, huh? Well, you have been chosen by the fates to see what could have been. Who you could still be if you went down the wrong path. Be warned. This is a whole new world, with different people, no matter how much they look like your friends."

I nodded. I knew of the other dimensions. I had never been to one before though. Irene smiled. "Here," She said, "As a parting gift. I do believe you know how to use this." She placed a rod into my hand.

I had no time to process what it was though as the world started swirling again. Then, it was black. Wait, no. That was just my eyelids being closed. I opened them and the first thing I processed was green. I seemed to be flat on my face in something green and itchy.

I sat up and was blown away by the beauty of the scene. He sat in a meadow, wildflowers of every shade sprouted above the tall grass. Trees cast a shade upon the spot I sat in. The air smelled of honeysuckle and French Marigold. I smiled. It was wonderful. Then a thought crossed my mind.

"How the nether am I supposed to get back!?" I shot up and felt a weight at my side. I looked down and saw a sword sheath hanging from my belt. I was simple leather but the rim was an intricate twinage of silver and bronze. I grabbed the handle of the sword. It was made of a strange metal and when I pulled out the weapon, it was made of a strange black metal with iron ridges. I smiled. It was a broadsword, my specialty. I heard a groan behind me and turned around.

"Oh my IRENE! Come on!" I walked over to the person and touched their shoulder, "Laurance, you okay?"

He opened his eyes and looked back up at me, "Yeah, I think so. Where are we?"

"Another dimension. So in short, no idea exactly. Hey did you get a sword too?"

Laurance stood and looked around. He turned his back to me and I noticed the sheath. This one was also leather but a little more fancy.

"I don't think so…"

"It's on your back Little Laurance." He reached behind and grabbed the green hilt. He slid it out. The blade was five feet long and appeared to be made of titanium.

"A claymore!" Laurance smiled. He slid the "claymore" back behind his back.

"Nice," I replied. I looked around, "I don't see any path or anything. At least it appears to be morning so we have all day."

Laurance lifted an eyebrow, "You seen to be pretty experienced in this kind of thing. Have you been randomly transported to other dimensions before?" I shook my head, exasperated.

"No, I just watched a lot of movies," I replied. I grabbed his wrist, "C'mon we should start moving. We don't know what could be in this area." The forest seemed pretty dense so I couldn't make out anything in the distance. I guess we'll have to go in a random direction. We attempted to move forward...until he started bombarding me with questions within five minutes of walking.

"Where are we? What's going on? Do you think Garroth and Aph are here? What if-" I cut him there.

"Will you be quiet?" I hissed at him, glaring because of annoyance.

"Well I'm sorry," he replied dragging out the word 'sorry.' "I was just asking you questions."

"And you think I know where the hell we are? Or where anyone is for that matter?" I retorted. He should at least have some common sense, I'm as in the dark about this whole situation as he is!

"Well you seem like you know where we're going? You're probably just hiding something from me." Exasperated I turned around and stopped walking.

"What would I have to hide!? Maybe, _Little Laurence_ , you should start using that tiny pea brain of yours for some good!"

"Watch it, _One eye_. I'm a million times smarter than you. Maybe _you_ could show a little more a little more compassion, you know, maybe cause we're stuck here, TOGETHER!" Right then we heard a twig snap. Quickly, we both turned towards the sound and unsheathed our swords, almost on extinct.

"Clearly you weren't smart enough to keep your voice down," I hissed.

"Oh shut up."


	4. Chapter 3: Laurence

"Oh shut up," I gritted my teeth. The noise had stopped and I peered into the trees. I saw a shadow rush to the right. I ran towards it, Zane following, he probably saw it too. _Maybe they can fill us in on this world._

The person was fast but we were starting to gain. I was good at moving through obstacle courses so this was a breeze. Zane on the other hand, I don't know. I was ahead so I couldn't see him.

I caught another look. The person was wearing a cloak but I could see his metallic boots from under it. "Zane," I gasped quickly. I heard a grunt.

"What?" He replied, surprisingly not that much out of breath.

Midevil," I looked again at the person. I saw a ridge under the cloak that was probably a sword, "The guy's in armor."

I took a quick look behind me, "Holy shit!" Zane wasn't there. He was three meters behind, scrambling up a tree. _Since when is he so athletic!?_ I was shocked. I just stopped. He started running along the thick branches like those ninjas from Naruto.

"Okay Sasuke, just come down, we're not gonna catch him."

He stopped above me. "But!"

I pointed at him, then pointed down. He rolled his 'eye'. _Is he rolling the other one? Would it be rude to say 'eyes'?_ He jumped down and for a split second his hair flew up and I caught a glimpse of his other eye. It was milky white with a hint of blue. _Pretty._

I didn't even stop myself from thinking that. I mean, I was saying the eye was pretty, not the person. I mean, this is the rude, anti social, emo lord we're talkin' about! So stop looking at me like that!

"Come on, let's find a path," Zane put his sword away and grabbed my wrist. He started dragging me off. My mind drifted to home. Would we get back? See our loved ones? The thoughts swirled in and out of my mind. Waves of doubt and fear crashed against my sanity. I found I was crying. Reality just hit me. How are we going to get back? I mean, this is Lucinda's potion. It could've been made with anything!

Panic grasped my mind. This wasn't good. I hadn't had a break down like this since college! My breath hitched and the tears I had been holding back rolled down my cheek.

All of a sudden, we stopped. Zane let go of my hand and turned around very slowly, "Laurance?" I turned my face away.

"Mind your own business One-Eye."

"A-are you crying?" he asked cautiously. I kept my head turned away from him. Zane touched my shoulder in a familiar like way. He was acting like Garroth. Oh Irene, Garroth! I missed him above all others. His sweet smile, his comforting laugh. Would I see him ever again!?

Zane looked uncomfortable, seeing me cry. He took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm not good at this but I'll try." He moved his hair out of his right eye. They both held the same, certain look of… how to describe it… a strong leader. He gripped my shoulder tighter and slightly shook it. "Listen, we're going to get out of here." My head snapped towards him, eyes wide. How could he just say that so confidently? Were we going to make it? My eyes searched his for any sign of doubt, but there was none.

"We're getting out of here, and then it'll all be back to normal, just you see. It'll be alright." I could almost hear Garroth in that last sentence - 'It'll be alright, Laurence!' I smiled up at Zane. Zane pulled down his mask a little and gave me a smile. His face was dotted with freckles. His smile was pearly white. Now I could see how Garroth and Zane were related.

"Thanks, Zane." No other words had to be spoken. It was obvious what the both of us were feeling at that moment. Zane nodded towards me, pulled up his mask, turned back around to continue walking, with me right by his side.

I thought about the past minute. Zane had noticed I was crying, decided to pay attention, and attempted to make me feel better. Was this even happening? I mean, Zane has never been kind to me. _Never_. Now here we are in a place where he could easily get rid of me, and he decided to keep me and comfort me. I smiled. Maybe things would get better.

We walked for a couple of hours, three at tops when Zane let out a long breath.

"Alright, I think it's about time we tried to think instead of walk aimlessly." He stopped and sat down, his back resting on the trunk of a redwood. I followed his example, sitting in the middle of a patch of wild daisies.

"Alright, so how about we put together what we _do_ know," I replied. Zane nodded so I continued, "So what I know is that a messed up teleportation spell cast by Lucinda hit us and we were transported here. This world is set in the medieval times and is obviously populated. They seem to be semi-advanced as well by the look of the person from earlier's attire. They can shape metal at the least." Zane nodded again.

"Yes. I know that there are a few ways to get back but that would require getting this world's versions of a certain artifact. Or if we ran into this world's Divine. They could probably send us back as well," I smiled. So we did know some ways to get back. We could start with that.

"I also know that this is a parallel dimension. That means there are parallel versions of ourselves and if people know them, they may mistake us for them. We don't know what kinds of people we are in this world so we need to be careful." At that my heart stopped. That could be bad. With our pasts and personalities…

"Zane we need to assume some things, if we are to be careful at least," He nodded, asking me to go on, "We assuming there are no gangs here, the Shadow Knights may be something more sinister giving me at the very least a possibility of not being the best person at some point in time. And you wishing to be one may affect you."

Zane looked impressed, "You're right so we need to look out for ourselves. We may have blades but we certainly aren't as experienced as the people here. That means…" Zane took his mask clean off. He brushed his hair out of his eye and tried for a small smile. His entire face changed. He looked like your average young adult who you'd like to make friends with.

"So complete make over?" I smirked and slid an inch of my sword out of the sheath. "Then let's take care of that hair. His eyes widened and he stood up, trying to back away, forgetting about the tree against his back.

"Nuh uh!" He then smirked, "If we're doing that then how about you take out those colored contacts?" My eyes widened. He knew about that? I had always disliked my green eyes so I had gotten blue contacts in middle school.

"Ummm how about no."

"Come on Little Laurance, I know you keep your contacts case in your pocket. You don't need them soooo." He gestured towards my eyes.

"I'm not cutting my hair until you take those contacts off, that's the deal." He smirked.

"Okay, yeesh. I was only joking, besides, i don't even think they have contacts here so the other me should have green eyes, right?" I replied, thankful I was able to keep my contacts on.

"Not necessarily. There are circumstances magically where one can achieve different colored eyes. I've studied these anomalies and discovered that no life choice can be counted out in the fate of another world. This version of you may still have blue eyes. We don't know until we meet him."

I sighed, "Fine but here," I dug in my pocket and grabbed a black ribbon. Don't ask why I had it, I just did, okay? "Tie your hair back with this." He took it and got to work with his semi long hair. I put a finger in my right eye and slid the contact out of place. It popped out and I quickly took out my case.

In about a minute both contacts were out and I no longer had a blue tinge in the very edge of my vision. Zane had pulled back his hair and I noticed a little scar on his surprisingly high forehead.

"Okay, we have changed our looks I guess. We've cut down on what we know, and now it's gonna get late soon. Lets get running." I grinned and got up. In a burst of speed, we sped toward to slowly, setting sun.


	5. Chapter 4: Dante

Garroth hadn't taken things well when we told him what happened. Even right after the magical incident things weren't going too well.

After Zane and Laurence had been whisked away by magical smoke. Aphmau started screaming. Lucinda quickly tried several spells to bring the smoke with our friends back. Nothing worked.

The crash source had turned out to be none other than my brother Gene, who had tripped and knocked over Lucinda's trash cans while walking up to her front door. Now he was in hysterics, clinging onto me, the guilt of what he had caused piercing his oh so emo heart.

We had gone over to Garroth. His first reaction? Switch into his Jury form that I still had no idea how he got, and started to try and kill Lucinda… Until he heard why she had done it. Then he tried to kill Gene. Currently, he was sitting beside me, his face a mask of emotionless calm.

"So," I began, "What went wrong?" We all looked to Lucinda. Lucinda shrugged. Then Travis coughed to get our attention.

"I have a few theories." He suddenly teleported away. We all blinked in surprise. I was not expecting that from Travis.

"I often forget he's a warlock," Aaron spoke. We all laughed except for Garroth and Lucinda.

Lucinda spoke, "I never forget but he's usually horrible when he tries to help me. Now, he suddenly teleports away like an expert." That was true… He usually never got the results he wanted with potions… Wait, potions…

"What do you do with him? Only potions?" I spoke up. Lucinda nodded.

"That's the usual thing to start with with beginners. Spells take way more expertees," Lucinda explained.

Aphmau laughed, "Well, Travis is a very special guy. Maybe he's just good with spells and is destined to suck at potions!"

"I have to agree." We all whipped our heads around. Travis was back, a stack of books in his arms.

"Oh, what are those?" I asked him. I got up and took a few of the books that were about to fall off the stack.

"Most of them are spell books and history of magic manuals, but several are my own notebooks with my notes on my spell and incantation experiments I used to do in our old basement," Travis sat on the floor and spread the books around him.

"Holy crap, that's a lot of books!" Lucinda laughed. She picked up a spiral notebook and started flipping through it, "Not bad Travis. You're more advanced than I thought."

"T-Thanks," Travis's face turned a bright shade of crimson. Garroth walked up behind Travis and tapped his shoulder.

"You said you had theories," He stated. He did not sound good. His voice was hoarse. He must be real upset about the disappearance of his brother and best friend.

"Well, yes," Travis smirked and a pair of glasses appeared on his nose, "I have a couple. For one thing, Lucinda said she had never tested this spell on a living being. Living beings are constructed differently than objects, the main difference is that organisms are made of cells. The fact that these functioning organisms often react differently than normal, non-living things when exposed to magical forces, we can assume that this spell does not have the same effect on the atoms in cells than the atoms in objects."

The entire room was dumbfounded. Travis had gone all out professor mode. Lucinda and Aphmau's mouths had dropped and I blinked a few times.

 **(But wait, there's more!)**

Travis, to our surprise, had more to say, "In the matter. In one of these notebooks I had made a spell that was designed to change an object's color. It worked perfectly. But when used as a prank of Zane's hair, Zane's entire body turned a bright shade of green."

"So I came to a conclusion after many other spell mishaps, that cells act more dramatically when exposed to witchcraft. So I'm assuming that when Lucinda's teleportation spell hit our friends, their cells took a more dramatic turn than simply transporting to the other side of the room like Lucinda had wanted. Of course, it's just a theory and has not been proven yet."

Lucinda was following. She held out a hand and Travis placed a green notebook in her hand and flipped it to a page in the middle. She started reading. I grabbed a blue one and Travis got up and went over to me.

"I numbered the pages at the bottom, I think you should check out the forties through sixties." I nodded and got to work. The notes were very descriptive. I read a page describing a failed spell that was supposed to be a spell version of a confidence potion but ended up causing the victim to act like the world was ending until the spell wore off after, " _8 hours and exactly 47.3 seconds_ ". I also found a successful spell that caused a person to temporarily stop being obsessed to something. Travis, in his notes, described using it on Katelyn to stop her from punching things. It had the desired effect for, " _1 month, 4 days, 6 hours, and 52 minutes_ ".

"So if what you say is true…" Garroth said in almost a whisper," They could be in another region?"

"Worst, they could've been taken to a different continent or a different planet or a different dimension or-" Lucinda slapped her hand over Travis's mouth.

"What he means to say is-" she gave Travis a glare,"Is that they could be pretty far away…" she said stretching the word 'pretty.' I looked towards Garroth's pain stricken face and quickly tried to calm him down.

"W-well, it's still a theory! There's still a chance that they're not...away?" I awkwardly and hopefully glanced towards Travis and Lucinda, asking for some sort of back up. Right before Lucinda could say anything Travis interrupted.

"Well actually, according to my research there's only a slight chance that my theory would be wrong. There's about a...mmm… 2.687900145834-" Katelyn quickly hit him over his head.

"Owwww! What was that fo-" He shut himself up after seeing the glare on Katelyn's face.

"Not helping idiot," she hissed, then looked towards Aphmau and Garroth.

"Zuzu…" Aph whispered holding her hands over her mouth. Garroth looked just as pained, maybe even worse than before. I moved towards Garroth and lightly touched his shoulder. The look he gave was the most distressed face you could imagine. His eyes were rimmed with red, the tears slowly falling down his cheek as he took in the sudden disappearance of not only his brother, but his best friend that had been there since...forever. His knuckles turned red because of how long he had been clenching them. His entire body was shaking and I felt he would collapse and any moment. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to support him just in case he actually did fall over. I turned to look back at everyone.

"Garroth and I are heading back to his house, I'll probably end up sleeping over." I called over to them. They all nodded in response with a few murmurs of "yeah" or "okay.

I led him outside. I looked to the stars. _Zane, Laurance, if you're still out there please, turn up soon._


End file.
